Sentimientos ocultos
by Rima555
Summary: Crona esta enamorado de Maka pero ella no lo save ...Que podria pasar , Maka le corresponde en el sentimiento? Pasen y lean no es bueno pero espero que les guste


Konichiwua! Soy nueva en esto de los fics …. Aquí les dejo mi primer fic de Soul Eater.

Declaimer: soul eater y sus personajes no me pertenecen ni nunca lo harán, son solo de sus respectivos dueños y es imposible que me pertenezcan, solo los tomo prestados por un rato

Maka Pov

Me dirigía hacia el Shibusen cuando de repente veo que a un costado de las escaleras Crona se encuentra sentado en un rincón con la cabeza baja. No me pareció extraño ya que el siempre o casi siempre esta asi pero esta vez era diferente… el estaba llorando.

Me acerque para preguntarle que era lo que lo apenaba pero no se inmuto ,intente por diez minutos pero no se movio. Entonces me dispuse a continuar mi camino o llegaría tarde o mi asistencia perfecta se echaría a perder. Antes de poder levantarme eh irme Crona me tomo de la mano y me pregunto

-**Maka…**Sin dejarse ver aun

**-****Mande?**Pregunte algo confusa

**-Quien…qui-quien me quiere?...**Se notaba su voz algo quebrada y apenado.

**-Pues… Todos tus amigos** Dije con una sonrisa alegre intentando que me viera pero resulto en vano

**-No… No te dijo eso Maka…**Su voz aun estaba quebrada

-**Entonces? **Para estos momentos estaba más que confusa

**-Dejalo… no importa Maka **Se levanto y se fue, yo no entendí desde luego lo que quiso decir. Me levante y me fui a clases, ya solo me quedaban unos pocos minutos para estar allí!

Crona Pov

Me fui dirige hacia mi habitación. Estaba más deprimido que nunca… Maka no me entendió lo que quise decirle…aunque hubiera sido mejor que no lo entienda ya que era una locura. Que chica podría quererme.

Llege a la puerta la abri, tome una almohada y me sente en un rincón a llorar. Si para los que no lo savian..lo digo ''Me gusta Maka Albarn'' ¡ Y porque no? Ella es dulce y amable siempre conmigo, bueno casi todos son asi aquí conmigo pero ella es diferente…Muy diferente. Ella es la primera que en toda mi vida me ayudo y fue mi primera amiga. Maka es distinta a las demás chicas del Shibusen o Death City, Maka es Maka, la única que hace que mi corazón lata fuerte , la única que logra hacer que me sonroje, la única que se puede apoderar de mis sueños todas las noches y mis pensamientos de dia…Maka.

Depues de llorar un poco me dormi.

Maka Pov

_Estoy en clases pero no puedo concentrarme. Que quiso decirme Crona con eso de''Quien me quiere…?''Es ovio que todos aquí en el Shibusen lo queremos por que es nuestro amigo…. Bueno la verdad … es que tal vez alla una persona que lo quiera mas que un amigo…. Pero que dices Maka!No pienses esas verdad es que...el ultimamente pasa el tiempo demaciado solo y no quiere hablar conmigo ni con nadie ,se la pasatodo el dia mirando por las ventanas el cielo deprimido,cuando le hablo se sonroja y luego se da media vuelta intentado ignorarme..._

Movi mi cabeza para sacarme eso de la cabeza.

_Tal vez… acaso… acaso Crona este ''ENAMORADO?''!_

Se me abrieron los ojos con una expresión de terror a lo que el profesor Stein lo noto porque se dirigió hacia mi y me pregunto

**-Señorita Albarn hay algo que no entienda de mi explicación sobre la arachno fobia? **

**-Etto… No lo entiendo a la perfección. **

**-Entonces cual es el problema de su cara?**Me dijo acomodándose sus gafas

**-Perdón estaba pensando algo y me distraje ..Gomen!**Con una cara de suplica

**-Esta bien Albarn.. no se distraiga la próxima** Mientras me miraba de notar como Tsubaki me veía con su cara de preocupación.

Depues de clases intente de que nadie me viera y me escape para ir a ver a Crona… havia algo que no me quedaba claro aun.

_Sera que tal vez…crona este enamorado…pero si lo esta,porque me importa a mi?Deberia estar más que feliz por ello ya que soy su amiga…_

''Amiga.'' Al pensar en esa palabra mi corazón resivio una punzada.

Llega a la puerta de la habitación y toque la puerta entonces escuche a Crona preguntar entre sollozos

**-Qu-quii-quien-n es?...** Me dio otra punzada al escucharlo hablar de esa forma

**-Etto… soy yo Crona.. Maka, Necesito hablar contigo.. puedo pasar porfavor?**

**-C-cla-claaro-o M-aaka…**Aun en sollozos

Me abrió la puerta y me miro escondido entre sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Pase y me pare enfrente de miro con tristeza.

Crona Pov

Maka vino a verme a mi habitació cara de ve seria.. y algo quiero que me vea con mis ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Maka Pov

Estuvimos un rato largo en silencio eso no me gusto y desidi comenzar a hablar:

-**Crona… puedo preguntarte algo, verdad?**

**-Claa-aro.**Ya estaba más calmo pero ahora se vei nervioso.

-**Te gusta alguien?**En el momento que pronuncie esa frase sus mejillas se sonrojaron muy violentamente… entonces era cierto que a Crona le gusta alguien

-**S-ssiii-i….**Le costo mucho trabajo desirlo y se vei sonrojadisimo.

Para ser sincera… se ve muy tierno de ese modo

_Pero que dices Maka! Piensa con claridad!…entonces me gusta..me gusta Crona?_

En esos momentos me veía muy pensativa y Crona me pregunto algo preocupado pero su sonrojo aun no desaparecia

-**Ma-aka estas b-bien?... **Entonces lo mire y le pregunte otra vez.

**-Crona ¡ dime. Quien te gusta?**Lo dije muy firme y el me miro perplejo.

**-etto… Maka… n-n-nnoo puedo… ee-e-h… **

**-Porfavor dime… soy tu amiga depues de todo verdad? Puedes confiar en mi! **Se sonrojo otra vez y me dijo tartamudeando.

**-T-ttt-tee lo-oo di-di-diree si-i me dices quien te gu-gu-gusta a tii!**Dijo todo tan rapido que pareciera que se havia quedado sin aliento mientras me señalaba.

-**Esta bien...**Me di por vencida y me sonroje un poco. Luego tome algo de valor y le dije-** Me gustas tu Crona!**Para ese preciso momento yo cerre los ojos para no ver la cara de Crona saviendo que no me corresponderia y me sonroje a causa de mi resiente confeción.

Crona Pov

Depues de escuchar que Maka dijo que me gustava ella cerro los ojos y se sonrojo. De verdad...Maka me havia conrrespondido...nunca lo huviera imaginado.

Sin más tardar me acerque a Maka puse una mano en su mejilla y le di un de un momento abri los ojos y me aparte de,ella estaba extremadamente roja.

-**Te ves muy bonita sonrojada **Dije apenas susurrando esperando que ella no lo escuche, pero fue en vano por que me abrazo muy fuerte , hundio su cabeza en mi pecho y me dijo

**-Por que me distes un beso?**

**-No entendistes maka?**

**-N-noo...creo..**Dijo algo inocente

**-Lo ise porque tu eres la persona que me gusta...**Entonces la aparte,tome su menton y le di otro tenia aun sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Maka Pov

El fin...Le dije a Crona que me gustava..y lo mejor el tambien gusta de mi. Pero havia algo que devia preguntarle. Depues que nos separamos en busca de algo de oxigeno le pregunte:

-**Pero Crona tu solo me quieres, verdad?**Y espere inpaciente la repuesta el se tardo un tiempo en reponderme

**-No...yo la verdad es que,TE AMO Maka...Demaciado.**Se lo veia muy serio en lo que desia y le crei **-Pero...tu Maka...tu solo me quieres como amigo verdad?**

**-Noo! Y-yoo tanbien te amo con todo mi alma de verdad lo hago , perdona por tardar tanto en darme cuenta de esto.. perdoname **Baje la cabeza en verdad estaba apenada de que el estuviese deprimido todo este tiempo

**-No importa... no te preocupes lo bueno es que ahora se que me amas y eso es lo que mas feliz me hace en este mundo...**se hacerco , me abrazo otra vez y al rato yo le correspondi


End file.
